


Shower Shenanigans

by ToraMeri



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraMeri/pseuds/ToraMeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some mindless porn for Kage's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kageillusionz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageillusionz/gifts).



> I wrote this up yesterday when it was still the 4th for me, but I forgot to upload it. *whispers* Happy Birthday anyways.

Charles awoke that morning feeling like he had just surfaced from the bottom of the ocean. Considering who his bed partner was, it wasn't much of a stretch. He extracted himself from Erik's arms and left to perform his daily ablutions. Stripping quickly, he stepped into the shower, and let the water rush over him and block out the permanent noise in his head. After a few minutes of silence, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, pulling him back towards a hard water-damp body. Charles felt overcome by a wave of affection, and without thinking, he projected it all towards Erik. Freezing slightly when he realized what he did, he turned stiffly to face Erik, gingerly lifting his gaze to the other's face, an apology ready on his lips. Yet, at the look of pure  _hunger_  and waves of want emanating from Erik, he couldn't do anything but sink to his knees. Nuzzling gently at the juncture between Erik's legs, he opens his mouth, taking Erik's length as far as it can go. Erik's hips twitch slightly, making Charles choke and gag. 

"Ah, sorry."

Charles pulls back off his dick and shakes his head.

"No, do it. Fuck my face. I know you want to. And I want you to do it. Make me gag. Make me choke. Make me  _cry_."

Erik's eyes darken as his pupils dilate, his body blocking out the spray of water. He grabs a hold of Charles' hair in a none too gentle grip, and pushes his cock past spit swollen lips, down Charles' clenching throat until his nose is pressed against Erik's pubic bone. Charles feels tiny pinpricks of pain across his scalp as Erik holds his head in place, feels his eyes watering as he tries to breath through his nose, choking from Erik's cock thrusting in and out of his throat. 

"Mein Gott," Erik breathed out, "you're just gagging for it. You  _love_ doing this, don't you? You love choking on my cock, you're so desperate for it, you'd take anyone. I see you looking at Moira you know. But you can't have her, and she can't ever have you. You're mine. Mine."

Charles could do nothing but moan in agreement, and without a care for anyone else in the mansion he clumsily projected his thoughts to Erik.

' _Yoursyesalwaysneveranyoneelseloveyouloveyouwantyouwantyouforeverwantpleaseyesyesyesyoursyoursforever._ '

And with that last push, Erik let go and came down Charles' throat with a choked off groan. He sank down to the floor of the shower next to Charles. They sat there in silence for a few moments before Erik reached over to palm Charles' length. After what had just happened, it only took a few strokes to get him off. It wasn't until they heard Raven banging on the bedroom door that they ended up leaving to join the others for breakfast, stealing kisses on their way to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I suck at endings... Ah well.


End file.
